


For Here You Are, Standing There, Loving Me

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny have a happier second wedding, away from the hospital and Will's deathbed.





	For Here You Are, Standing There, Loving Me

“That was an interesting picnic,” Sonny said, dropping onto the couch next to Will who was flipping through channels.

After Will was given a clean bill of health by Kayla, they had decided to get out of the Kiriakis mansion and move into their own place. Miraculously, their old apartment had just been vacated and was available for purchase. They jumped on the chance, both of their names on the deed; the apartment was a block away from Gabi and Rafe’s house and Ari could go between them easily.

“Knocked Ari out though. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.”

Will grinned.

“Had the picnic ever turned into a wedding before?”

“I don’t know,” Will answered absently, zoned out.

“Hey. You okay?” Sonny had been on edge in the couple of weeks since Will’s recovery, checking for any sign of a relapse. “Will?”

“Huh?” Will started, turning to face Sonny.

“Where’d you go?”

Will shut off the TV. “I was thinking we should get married. Or y’know, have some sort of vow renewal.”

Sonny’s mouth curled into a dopey smile. “Again? Already? Not that I’d say no. I’d marry and remarry you every day for the rest of our lives.” Will smiled. “Seriously though, what brought this on?” Sonny asked. “Rex and Sarah?”

Will nodded. “But also, I’ve been thinking about it since I left the hospital. Our wedding was happy but I was also dying. Everyone was crying and not in the good way. I couldn’t even say my vows. And I flatlined ten minutes later.”

“It was perfect,” Sonny assured, sliding his hand into Will’s. Will snorted in amusement and twined their fingers together. “Come on. That wasn’t how you pictured our second wedding going. Me either.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me. I know I said all that stuff about just wanting to be married to you, but we’ve waited so long to be together again. We should do it right. We deserve that. You deserve that,” Will said, cupping Sonny’s face with his free hand. “Get rid of some of those nightmares,” Will added after a beat, his voice soft.

In the weeks since Will’s recovery, Sonny had been waking up most nights crying, curling into Will’s side or pulling Will closer to his chest, so he could feel Will alive and breathing next to him.

“Okay,” Sonny replied, choked up.

Will smiled softly and pulled Sonny into a one-armed hug, their hands still twined between them. Sonny buried his nose in Will’s neck, breathing him in, and Will kissed Sonny’s hair. After a quiet minute or two, they pulled apart only so Sonny could shift to lean his side into Will’s, Will’s arm draped around Sonny’s back, so they could watch TV.

* * *

“Let’s have the wedding by the lake.”

Sonny was wrapped around Will, their legs intertwined under the covers and their fingers laced across Will’s stomach.

It was Sunday morning and they were alone in the apartment, Ari having stayed the weekend with Gabi.

Will let go of Sonny’s hand and turned in Sonny’s arms, so they ended up practically nose-to-nose. “Yeah?”

Sonny nodded. “It’s July. The weather’s beautiful. We can rent a tent for the reception, and do the ceremony underneath if it rains or it’s too hot.”

Will smiled slowly. “I did always used to think it was a beautiful place for a wedding.”

“Yeah?”

Will nodded.

Sonny grinned and kissed Will.

* * *

“Good news!” Will said, breezing into the apartment and kissing Sonny hello where he stood at the stove preparing dinner. “Mom’s going to delay going back to Italy until after the wedding. Dad’s going to come back. I told him he didn’t have to but he insisted. Said he wanted to come back for something happy. And he’s going to bring the twins and Syd with him!”

“That’s great!” Sonny pulled Will in for another kiss. “I have good news too. My brothers are coming!”

“All of them?!” Sonny nodded.

“I’ll finally get to meet them in person, six years and two weddings later.”

Sonny’s laugh tinkled around the kitchen.

* * *

“I’m not sleeping apart tonight.”

For a week, Will had unsuccessfully been attempting to convince Sonny that he should stay at the mansion the night before the wedding.

“I’ve got you and I’m not staying away from you ever again unless it’s absolutely necessary,” Sonny said, grabbing Will by the waist and pulling him close so their chests were flush. Will’s arms went automatically around Sonny’s neck. “Besides, we’re already married. If the wedding gets derailed, I don’t care.”

Will really had nothing left in him to argue and took Sonny to bed to show his acquiescence. 

* * *

“Ready?” Sonny asked Will.

They were standing on the edge of the lake together, hand-in-hand, waiting for their family to get settled. Having already had a formal wedding, and already being married, they had opted to forego the formality of walking down an aisle, choosing instead to simply make their way together to the area in front of the lake that would serve as their altar.

Will smiled, nodded, kissed Sonny, and led them to where Marlena stood waiting. She smiled at them when they appeared in front of her, and called for the last stragglers to settle in their seats. Arianna waved at them both from the front row where she sat in between Gabi and Sami.

“Thank you all for coming,” Marlena started. “As you all know, Will and Sonny are already married but they’ve asked that we all be here to share in a vow exchange that is happier than their second wedding was.”

She paused, allowing the somber moment to settle and fly away on the gentle breeze that surrounded them.

Will squeezed Sonny’s hand. Sonny returned the squeeze and smiled.

“So,” Marlena continued. “Let’s get right to it. Will, would you like to begin?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Will cleared his throat. “Sonny, I meant what I said when I said that I must have done something right in my life to get this second chance with you. I know that I’ve hurt you, and I know that I got lost for a while, but I’m here now, and I remember every second of our lives together. And I don’t plan on wasting another minute of our future together. A lifetime of love with you could never be enough. I adore you, Sonny, and I love you so much. You are the love of my life. I am so blessed and proud to be your husband, in the past, right now, and for the rest of all the days of our lives.”

“Sonny.” Marlena gestured that it was his turn.

Sonny swallowed thickly, blinked away tears, and began. “Will, five years ago I said you were my anchor, keeping me grounded in a way I never was before I met you. That was true then, and it’s true now. I am never more sure of myself and my place in the world than when I have you at my side. You are the love of my life. We are going to have our happy ending, Will, and I cannot wait to stand with you on our journey to get there. I love you so much.”

Marlena grinned, tears falling down her face. “Well. You’re already married. So, I guess we’ll skip straight to the kissing.”

Everyone laughed, including Will and Sonny. Will pulled Sonny forward by their still-linked hands and smashed their lips together.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Whatchya thinking about?” Sonny asked, sliding his arms around Will’s waist from behind and resting his chin on Will’s shoulder.

They were standing on the edge of the lake, a little apart from where the tent for their party sat, enjoying a private moment together away from their families and friends.

Will gripped Sonny’s hands where they rested across his stomach, pulling them tighter, and leaned back into Sonny’s chest, dropping the side of his head against Sonny’s.

“I was thinking that this time last year I had no memory of you.” Sonny didn’t respond, but dipped his face to kiss Will’s shoulder.

“Did I ever tell you what the first memory of you I had was?”

“Our wedding. The first one,” Sonny clarified with a chuckle.

Will shook his head. “It was the hug in the coffee shop after I came out to you. It was right after I took the serum. And then I remembered telling you I loved you for the first time. Those memories were why I took the second dose.”

“Hey,” Sonny pulled away and turned Will around to face him. Sonny cupped Will’s face. “That serum gave you your life back.”

“And almost took it away.”

“But it didn’t,” Sonny replied, his lips turning up into a smile. “You’re here. We’re here.”

“I know. I said I wanted this to be a happy day. No talk of death. I’m sorry.” Will circled his arms around Sonny’s waist, pressed his forehead to Sonny’s, and closed his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Sonny said quietly, his own eyes closed. He slid his hands from Will’s face to around his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

(Later, when they were going through the wedding pictures, they would find that Eric, who had come to find them to join the party, had snapped a picture of that quiet moment.

It would be framed and placed pride-of-place on the curio cabinet underneath the TV that hung on wall.)

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Daddies? Was I at your first wedding?”

Ari was sitting on Will’s lap at the little table set aside for Will and Sonny. Gabi hadn’t wanted her to interrupt their privacy, but they assured her they could never find their little princess to be an unwelcome interruption.

“Of course you were, Little Lady,” Will answered. “You’ve seen the pictures.”

“You hung out with Grandmas Sami and Adrienne,” Sonny added.

“I don’t remember.”

Will and Sonny chuckled.

“No. You wouldn’t,” Sonny answered, playing with her hair. “You weren’t even one yet, Sweet Pea.”

“Will you come to my wedding when I get married?” Ari looked between them, wide-eyed, truly concerned.

“Of course we’ll be there,” Will responded, stroking her hair. “Got big plans for a wedding?”

Ari shook her head.

“Good,” Sonny said. “Maybe we’ll wait a few years for that.”

“Ari.” Sydney appeared in front of the table. “Do you want to play by the lake?”

Ari looked to Will for permission. “You can if you want.” She nodded and Will helped her slide to the ground. “Just don’t get your dress too dirty or your mom will never forgive me.”

“Thanks, Will!” Sydney said and grabbed Ari’s hand.

Will and Sonny watched as they pranced away towards where Johnny and Allie were wading into the edge of the lake.

“I don’t think I’m ready for Ari to get married,” Sonny mused.

“Maybe just her Barbies.”

Sonny laughed and kissed Will.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

A glass clinked from across the tent.

“I think it’s time for a dance,” John said.

Will and Sonny grinned at each other. Will laced his fingers with Sonny’s and led him out into the middle of the tables to the area they had designated as a makeshift dance floor, as [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_06QFixRkE) began filtering from the speakers placed around the tent.

“I know it’s not a usual first dance song, but Will insisted,” John noted.

“ _The Sound of Music_?” Sonny asked, pulling Will close by the waist. Will had wanted their song to be a surprise.

“I told you. I must have done something good in my life to get this second chance at a life with you,” Will answered, his arms falling into their usual position around Sonny’s neck.

Sonny shook his head in amusement and kissed Will as they swayed to the music, not really dancing, but dancing nonetheless.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After, they shared the traditional cake cutting and made their way back to their little table while dessert was passed around the tent.

“This was a great idea,” Sonny said, planting himself in Will’s lap.

Will’s arms snaked around Sonny’s waist to keep him in place. “Mmm hmm,” Will hummed, tipping his face up for a kiss.

Sonny obliged willingly, his arms circling Will’s neck.

(They would find that Eric had snapped a photo of this moment too. It would become the cover of the album to commemorate their second wedding.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Will and Sonny were the first to leave the party, at their mothers’ and Marlena’s insistence. They were to spend the night in their apartment in Salem before heading to Cyprus for their two-week honeymoon in the morning.

“I love you, husband for life,” Sonny said, crawling into bed next to Will.

“I love you, too, husband for life.”


End file.
